Freaky night thriller night
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Marinette wishes for a Halloween without watching the lion king. She soon gets what she wished for, the hard way.


Outside of a movie theater, an awesomely good music beat is going down with characters that...

"ARGH! Make it stop, i can't take it anymore."

Five men and three women came out of the theater.

"Oh come on marinette, it was only the first song."

"It's Halloween Varian, that's not what I wanna see tonight."

"Alright fine, drama queen, what did you wanna see tonight."

"Oh I don't know zaheer, maybe something with: MUMMIES, OR A MAN EATING PLANT, AT LEAST A ZOMBIE OR TWO."

"But zombies don't know how to lift lion cubs into the sky."

"Or plan a deadly stampede."

"That's my point varrick, same goes for you lance."

"You know what fellas, why not do both things? A scary musical."

"Yeah Varian, and I know just who's going to star in it too."

(The lights go out)

"Now what?"

(Que Michael Jackson's thriller, zaheer starts the song)

"It's after midnight and something sour's coming down the block."

(Varian continues the song as marinette starts to leave)

"I'm calling a taxi"

"Ha ha not bad rhythm, under the moonlight: you see a sight that gives you such a fright."

( As marinette tries to not listen to the song, zaheer continues on)

"I'm not listening."

"You start to scream, but fate just shuts you up before you do it."

"Could you please stop."

"You start to freeze, but your tummy starts to really feel the quease."

"Just stop this bleed."

"Ha, told you marinette would feel the beat alya."

"Please, asami, don't encourage them. They're just annoying."

(Varian ignores marinette and moves on with the song)

"You hear the door slam, and realize there's nothing to be done."

"Oh come on."

"You see a cold scent, and wonder if you're ever having fun."

"Really guys."

"You close your eyes, and wonder if that's your imagination."

"Alright, that's enough."

"To your surprise, you hold your breath and wait for it to pass."

"Don't be downcast."

"Nice rhyme marinette."

"We've talked about this guys, you know how I feel about spontaneous musical outbursts."

(Varrick ignores her and starts to commence the Vincent price rap)

"Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'alls neighborhood. And who so ever shall be found, without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of doom, and rot inside a corpse's shell."

(Unbeknownst to the group, a whole gathering of Disney's undead villains rise, along with a big group of akumatized villains, and hawk moth in tow. Nonetheless, Varrick continues on)

"The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years. And grisly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller.'

(While everyone else starts to panic at the apparent situation, marinette is gleeful)

"Ha ha, now this is Halloween."

"Oh man, oh man, me and my big mouth. I knew I should've stayed home tonight."

(Just then, a purple dressed piper comes into the fray, whom marinette recognizes instantly)

"Oh, it's you again."

(The piper starts to commence a familiar dance)

"Asami, time to go."

(It's soon revealed that asami is now the crane orphnoch, Varrick has turned into the cockroach dopant, Varian has become the horse fangire, alya has turned back into lady Wi-Fi, and zaheer has transformed into the bird dopant. Under the piper's control, they start to dance: something marinette is soon pulled into)

"Oh no, not this. Not dancing."

(The dancers ignore marinette and continue on, while she tries to put a stop to it)

"Oh, okay that's enough."

(She soon gets pulled back in as the bird dopant swirls around to reveal that zaheer is sporting the Michael Jackson look)

"You're trapped in thriller, here tonight. Your brain may say it's wrong."

"But in your heart, you know it's right."

"Turn up the thriller, in the light. You cannot stand and fight against the thriller, thriller. THRILLER, through the night. Oh, it will thrill you more than any creature ever did try

"Thriller, and don't you mind. Try running for your life, your stuck in thriller."

"Chiller."

"Killer."

"Diller."

"Through your life."

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

(The freaks soon close in on marinette. Which causes her to scream out loud)

"What's the matter girl, you scared of something. Come on buddy, I'll take you home."

(Zaheer soon reveals a pair of wildcat eyes as the all too familiar Vincent price laugh is heard. Roll credits)


End file.
